Gift of the Night Fury
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: We get to see the TFP and HTTYD characters in the holiday season. This took a while I had set backs I feel like I should have start in November but I didn't think that through.


**This is a holiday special and you can imagine what this hoilday version of TFP and HTTYD is gonna be like.**

As the sun rises on Berk in Winter, this time of the year is special. Hiccup Speech: "This is Berk, most in the calm and balming fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frost bite on your spleen. The one up side is our annual holiday, we call it "Snogletog". Why we chose a stupid name remains a mystery, but with the war long over, and out Autobot friend getting used to living among us, this year's Snogletog promises to be one to remember.

As Hiccup sleeps, Toothless keeps banging on the roof urging him to come out. Hiccup tussles till he finally gives in and picks up his Viking helmet. Hiccup: "OK, ok, ok."

Soon coming out of his house wearing his Viking helmet, yawning but Toothless on the other hand is too excited to stay asleep. "Good morning to Mr. Bossy." Toothess growls in excitement and Hiccup growls imitating Tootlhess. "You always have to wake me us so early to go flying." He says as he slips on ice, but Toothless catches him in the nick of time. "Stupid leg." He says to his leg. "Ah, thanks Buddy. I'm okay, we can go flying now." He says to his dragon friend: "huh, where's Bee?" probably still helping out with the decorations." Toothless exhales into Hiccups face and apparently his breath not a ray of sunshine. "Ew, ew, ew! what ew, ah Toothless."

High up in the clouds, up to the mountains peak, Hiccup and Toothless are flying. "Come on, let's see what you got today. " Hiccup said to Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless dive down the mountain side, all the way to the top of the water below. "Are you ready?" He asks Toothless, then he unlocks the prosthetic tool and stands on his dragon ready to leap over the Arch at Toothless flies through the Arch, Hiccup lands safely on the back of his friend.

Meanwhile in town, the Villagers, Autobots and even dragons are setting up decorations. A woman on a Gronckel putting a decoration on a building, Gobber instructs her to place it. Gobber "yes, yes, no, no, no a wee bit higher." The woman places the decoration on a support beam and asks "here?" Gobber answers: "There. Ah, that's the spot." Stoick walks up to Gobber to literally pat him on the back.

A child in a Gronckel costume made from wooden barrels and a mace for a tail roars to Meatlug, (This was before the thought she was a girl) and Meatlug roars in reply and the child laughs and runs while Meatlug chases her.

Fishlegs, on a ladder, helping with the town. Fishlegs: "That a boy, Meatlug." Commenting his dragon, Ratchet, is settling up a garland of candles in wooden lanterns that have been colored green and red. Ratchet: "Fishlegs, I've come with a new garland idea; I've made wooden lantern and paint them green and red." Fishlegs responds: "That is a great idea Ratchet, who knows, years from now your idea will still continue.

Astrid, Stormfly and Arcee were helping putting shield on a tree. Astrid asks Stormfly: "Are you ready girl?" She asked while holding two shields in her hands. Stormfly readies her spikes, as soon as Astrid throws the shields Stormfly launches her spikes at the shields and the homemade tree. Arcee walks up to Astrid with a special decoration. Arcee: "Astrid, Stormfly look what I've brought to add to the tree." She shows in her hands a crescent moon shaped rock, both Astrid and Stormfly are amazed by the moon shaped rock. Astrid: "Wow! what kind of rock is it? It looks like a normal stone, but its different in a way." Arcee answers: "It's actually a moon rock, I had used the Autobot ship to go to the moon pick out the perfect one, clean it and sculpt it to a crescent moon."

Stoick, Gobber and Optimus are walking and watching as humans, Autobots and dragons are working together during the holidays. Stoick: "By Odin's beard, Gobber, Optimus and the Vikings spend the winter holidays with dragons and metal giants. What would our fathers say?" Gobber answers: "They think we've lost our minds." Optimus also answers: "But happy that the ward ended without bloodshed and the two species are now working together to survive."

Stoick laughs in joy of what Optimus and Gobber said. Stoick: "Well done, well done all of you. I never thought I'd live to see the day, peace on the island of Berk This will surely be the greatest t holiday we ever seen."

Soon everyone cheers, and the dragons howl in joy, but it was interrupted by a unfamiliar noise. well, unfamiliar to both humans and Autobots, but known to the dragons. Soon all the dragons begin to migrate somewhere.

Gobber: "What in Thor's name?" Soon as he asked a Monsterous Nightmare give a roaring howl to the remaining dragons. "It's time to leave." So every dragon in the village, if not the whole island, begin to migrate.

Back in the village the dragons are still taking off. Astrid and Arcee see Stormfly about to take off. Astrid: "No, no no don't leave Stormfly." Arcee: "Wait girl, don't go" But, Stormly took off with the flock of dragons.

Hiccup and Tootlhess on the side of a cliff on Berk and watch as the dragons fly away somewhere. Hiccup dismounts off Toothless and runs to Astrid, Arcee and Bumblebee. Hiccup: "Astrid, Arcee, Bee!" Astrid asks: "Hiccup whats going on, where are you going?" Hiccup: "I don't know, Arcee, Bee what do you think?"Arcee responds: "I don't know either, this is just as new to us as you." Bumblebbee beeping: ("I mean everything was normal, till they started flying of to Primus knows where.")

Before Hiccup could respond to bee, the village people began to ask Hiccup " Where are they going. What if they never come back?" Hiccup tries to calm everyone down until his father shouts: "Hold! Give him a chance to speak." Optimus agrees: "Hiccup learn about the dragon from Toothless, so he may have the answer."

Stoick shoves two Vikings out of the way to get to Hiccup. Stoick walks up to Hiccup to ask him "Hiccup where did all of our dragons go?" Hiccup looks to his father and answers "Dad, Optimus, I don't know." Everyone is sad to hear that. Optimus kneels down ad puts his hand on Hiccups shoulder.

Soon everyone turns to see Stormfly hovering asking Toothless to come, but he cant. So she continues to follow the flock of dragons.

Later that day to night, the people and Autobots of Berk are discussing about the dragons leaving. Many think Shogeltog is ruined until Stoick shouts: "It's not ruined" As he walks up to the edges of the fire and continue his talk. "We're Vikings, we've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations, and there is no reason we can't do it again. Now we don't know where they gone off to, but we have to have faith they will be back again soon." Optimus agree with Stoick and says: "Stoick is right, they probably left to find warmer climates during this coldest time of the year. But, I'm sure they will return once the weather changes to a warm climate." Stoick: "That's right, they must have felt cold and decided to migrate until the weather changes. Are Me and Optimus right?"

Everyone mutters what Stoick and Optimus theory and think yes. Gobber shouts: "You're right! We are Vikings, We are Tough!" He said wearing deer antler helmet and his hook hand is replaced with a belt shaker an carrying the lantern spheres, one red, one red and one yellow. "Most of the time." Gobber points out.

The teen dragon riders are not to thrilled after what Gobber said and Snotlout groans. While, Ratchet, Smokescreen and WheelJack cover their faces with their hands. Gobber: "Lets sing some Snogeltog songs." The Autobots, dragon riders walked out of the Great Hall.

As the dragon riders and Autobots walk through the village they begin to complain. Ruffnut: "That was depressing." Astrid agrees: "I know, I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Bulkhead: "Right?" Me and Smokescreen been working on painting shields with stars and the Northern Lights and I made Barf and Belch presents. I took three weeks to make them. While the gang was sad, Fishlegs on the other hand was in a happy mood. As Fishlegs whistles, Tuffnut turns tohimand asks: "What are you so happy about, don't you miss Meatlug?" Fishlegs responds: "Me? Oh yeah, (Chokes up and sobbing)I miss him so much."

So, Fishlegs puts his hand to his face and shields his face fro the others. "Well, good night." As he quickly rushes back home.

Astrid realizes that the holidays must go on with or without the dragons. Then she says excitedly (gasps): "I've got an idea. Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions, you know to bury the sadness." The dragon riders are growling like they are too tired too work. But, the Autobots on the other hand are up for the task. Hiccup agrees with Astrid saying: "Actually Astrid may be on to something." Tuffnut responds: "Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Toothless in the dark of the night with the moonlight only showing his silhouette is looking down at the ocean from the cliff high above. As the dragon riders and Autobots walk away, Ruffnut says to Hiccup: "Must be nice." In a harsh tone, Hiccup looks sad after hearing that.

The next day, the people of Berk are depressed without their dragons. The kids made a snow dragon of a Gronckle. They used apples and carrots for teeth and sticks and rags for wings. Astrid walks up to the three kids yelling: "Yaknog get your Yaknog! Come on have a nice frosty cup of cheer." She sees the Twins, Snotlout, Bulkhead and Smokescreen and rushes to them. "Hey you guys try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday. Tuffnut smelled it and asks: "Uh! what's that smell, is that you?" He pushed Ruffnut, but Astrid corrects him. "It's Yaknog!" She pours the Yaknog into mug. It looks like milk and throw up had a baby, and it was born ugly. Tuffnut responds: "If I drink that, Im going to Yaknog all over the place." Astrid asks Tuffnut: "Maybe you would rather take a punch in the face?" Snotlout walks up to Astrid and says: "Astrid it sounds delightful. I love a mug." So he takes a mug of the yaknog but from the expression on his face its like he wants to spit it out as fast as a heart beat. But instead he swallows it. "Yep, you can really taste the Yak. Bulkhead reaches for a mug of the horrible liquid and drinks it. Bulkhead responds: "Hee..." But soon he feels something weird inside of him. "Wow, Earth liquid really goes through you for the first time ever, I got to use the bathroom." So he makes a break for it. Fishlegs rushes to see what Astrid made. Fishlegs says: "Mmm,yum what is that?" Astrid answers, "Oh, you want to try some, its my new traditional drink." Fishlegs excitement vanished and says: "Oh, you know, I um..I have suddenly and unexpectally changed my mind." Astrid: "Well you don't know what you are missing. I bet Hiccup will love this." She said to go find Hiccup, while Snotlout started to tear up and holding his stomach. Ruffnut turns to him and asks: "Are you crying?" Snotlout wasn't the only one feeling regret to drinking the yaknog, for Bulkhead got back. Smokescreen: "So what was it like using the bathroom for the first time?" Bulkhead responds weakly: "Hu...that was awful, if this is what organics go through remind me never drink that stuff." Smokescreen: "Bulk, we are robots, we don't eat or drink remember?" Bulkhead responds; "I know, but I didn't want to hurt Astrid's feelings."

At the forge, Hiccup and Bee are working on something and Astrid walks in. Astrid: "Hiccup?" she called as he was picking out tools. Hiccup answers: "Yeah, I'm over here Astrid. I'm coming." He said as he walks to the forge table with his tools. Astrid offering Hiccup a drink. "Here, happy holidays from me to you." Hiccup takes a mug and says, "Thank you my lady." Astrid sees what Hiccups doing and asks: "What are you and Bee up to?" When Hiccup is about to take a sip of Yaknog, he stops to answer the question. "Ok, you're going to think I'm crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last cant come and go like the other dragons and...that's not fair." Bumblebee beeping: ("I can so relate to that. I mean ever since I lost my voice I cant talk like everyone else") Hiccup: "That's true for me and Bee, it too late but Toothless can be fixed. Me and Bee have been up all night and I think we have found a way to fix that." Show a new prosthetic tail-fin with will control mechanism. Hiccup takes a sip of the yaknog and his face looks like he is going to puke. Astrid: "No way!, you built a new tail? so he is going to be able to fly without you." Bee beeping: ("That's the plan") Astrid: "Wow what a great gift. What if he never comes back?" Bee beeping :("Wow! we never actually thought of that.")

Astrid: "What am I saying? Of course he will." Hiccup still holding the Yaknog not wanting to hurt Astrids feeling held in his mouth without swallowing it. "Well Im gonna spread some more holiday cheer. She runs out of the forge to do what she said, "You are amazing." When she left, Hiccup threw up the Yaknog and Bee asks:(Boy, it must be terrible to eat.) Hiccup: "Bee you're lucky you didn't drink it." So Hiccup goes back working on the tail, fears of what Astrid said, but he knows it is his fault that he has a broken tail fin so continues none the less.

At the Haddock house, Toothles is jumping on the rooftop of the house. Hiccup: "Toothless, com on down we got something for you." He and Bee walk to him, while Hiccup is carrying the new prosthetic tail fin and Toothless is curious about the object. "What do you think of that?" Hiccup asks, Bumble Bee beeping "(Yeah,you are getting your Snogaltog present early.) so Hiccup get behind Toothless, but Toothless keep following him around in a circle. Hiccup says, "Will you just settle down Toothless, come on bud, let e get this on you." Try to put the new prosthetic tailfin on Toothless' tail. Hiccup says: "you are going to love this, ok." as he straps the tailfin in place. Toothless reaction to the new tail was a bit different than the one he is used to. Bee and Hiccup are trying to calm him down to the reaction of his new prosthetic tailfin. As soon as Toothless finally unfolds it, his reaction is somewhat surprising.

The new tailfin acts like the tailfin he was born with It was astonishing for hi to see his tailfin moving as if it was his own. Hicup assures him: "There you go, see" Now you are getting it." Toothless turns from his tail to Hiccup who has a smile on his face. But then Toothless starts acting weird and flies off into the sky Both Bee and Hiccup watch as his disappears in the white clouded sky.

The next day Hiccup is in his room wondering why did Toothless fly off. Then he goes and takes a nap but hears banging on the roof and thinks its him. "Toothless!" he exclaims running outside. He runs to the side of the house. "I knew you would come back...his sentence stops when he slips on the ice. But, its not Toothless but his father hammering the shingles on the roof. Stoick: "Morning son" Hiccup presses on changed from a happy to have Toothless back to a hello to his father. hiccup says "Ho hey dad." He said in an ordinary tone, as he gets up from the snow and ice. Stoick says: "Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet." After hearing the word "helmet" Hiccup is shocked.

Hiccup stammers: "Huh, huh my helmet?" Stoick responds: "Odin needs a place to put your goodies." Hiccup says quietly: "All right, I'll get right on that." Stoick reaches the bottom of his ladder, turns to Hiccup and notices something is wrong with him. Stoick says: "Hold on." as he walked toward Hiccup. "All right, come on, what's on your mind? Out with it" Hiccup answers: "It's been three days, Dad, I just thought Toothless would be back by now." Stoick tries to comfort his son's mind, by saying: "I'm sure he is with the other dragons." Hiccup responds "Yeah, I wish I could be that sure." Sighing Stoick says: "Listen I know what its like to miss someone you love during this time of year. But when we do when they can't be here for the holiday, we celebrate for them" He said putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "And I can imagine that's exactly what Toothless wants you to do right." Hiccup answers "Right." Stoick: "Good." Then he pat Hiccup on the back but a little to hard. "Now go get your helmet, we've had enough disappointment around here." Hiccup relocating his shoulder.

In the village everyone still feels sad without the dragons. Hiccup carrying two long poles until he bumps into fishlegs with a basket of fish. Hiccup sees the basket of fish and wonders why Fishlegs is carrying so much fish. Hiccup says: "Fishlegs, you hungry? there is enough fish there to feed a dragon." Fishlegs bursted out with a forced laugh, then says: "A dragon," that's as he turns and rapidly walks away. At a particular warehouse, Fishlegs opens the door and quickly closes the door. Unknown to Fishlegs, Hiccup was following him. Fishlegs creaks open the door to see if the coast was clear. Yet casually walks away. Hiccup hidden beside the building walks toward the door after putting the poles down and opens the door and suddenly a chained up Gronkle bursts toward the open door breaking the chain that is holding him as he rushes toward Hiccup gets a good look at the Gronkle and realizes it is Meatlug. Hiccup says "Meatlug!" Meatlug is surprised to see Hiccup but continues to where the other dragons went.

As the two fly through the village almost hitting Astrid ad Arcee who ducked before getting hit. Astrid: "Hiccup? Where are you going?" Arcee: "And is that Meatlug?" Hiccups answers: "I have no idea, and yes it is Meatlug!" He yells as he is riding Meatlug away from Berk. Fishlegs yells: "Meatlug! what about presents?" Fishlegs watches as Meatlug and Hiccup fly away from Berk between the two statues.

In the shed where Meatlug was being held, The Dragonriders and Autobots began a discussion about Mxeatlug. Fishlegs says: "I cant believe him." Astrid respond: "You can't believe him?! You kidnapped your dragon." Arcee: "Even for you that is low." Fishlegs: "You make it sound so mean." He said in a sad tone. Arcee turns to Ratchet and asks him: "Did you know about this?" Ratchets defense: "No, I didn't! I'm telling the truth."

While Astrid and Fishlegs argued, Tuffnut ad Ruffut stumbled upon something in the hay. Tuffnut says: "Hey, guys." Astrid yells to Fishlegs: "He flew away the second he was unleashed." Fishllegs argueed: "I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay." Tuffnut yells: "Guys!" Fishlegs responds: "Whoa, Meatlug barfed up a couple of rocks." Ratchet disagree with Fishlegs theory: "I don't think so Fishlegs, usually when Gronkles barf up it is solid lava. those are solid pieces of stone."

Ruffnut says: Your both such idiots, those aren't rocks, your dragon laid eggs." Bulkheads reaction: "Wow!" Astrid theory: "Hey wait, I bet that's why the dragons left, to lay their eggs." Fishlegs is confused: "But boy dragons don't lay eggs." Ruffnut responds: "Yeah, your boy dragon is a girl dragon." Fishleg realizing that now. "Ok, that actually explains a few things." Ratchet agrees with Fishlegs. "Like the hormones and mood swings she has been having lately. And those kind are relative to that of a male."

Soon Astrid comes up with a idea. "Hey everyone is missing their dragons right?" As she rushes to find something for the egg, Snotlout, Smokescreen and WheelJack respond: "Ah here it comes." WheelJack: "This wont be good." Smokecreen: "I already think this will end in tears."

Astrid grabs a red cloth and wraps the egg with a bow. Astrid: "Ive got an idea it will be a new Snogeltog tradition. The dragon riders and Autobots carry two eggs at a time, some only carry one. They began to give an egg, one for each house, and put the eggs in boots, helmets, etc.

Meanwhile, Hiccup now in riding position, on Meatlugs back flying through a fog After dodging a pillar, Hiccup says: "Meatlug, where are you taking me?" High up into the clouds. They continue to fly until they find an island filled with dragons.

As Meatlug makes a landing, Hiccup dismount and lets her go off on her own for the time being. Hiccup is amazed to see the dragons. These aren't just any dragons. There are the dragons from Berk. As Hiccup watches from a distance, he sees all the dragons of Berk are now parents. There are countless baby dragon running freely. Hiccup hears a familiar squack and sees Stormfly walking to a nest with HER babies an feed them. Hiccup realizing an says to himself: "You guys coe here to have babies." As Stormfly feeds her you hear Hiccup respond "Wow".

A Gronckle nudges her eggs in a hole of water then Hiccup is confused why. So then Hiccup gets a closer look to see why the Gronkle is doing that, almost running in to two baby dragons. The Gronkle then nudges her eggs in the water hole. When the eggs reach the bottom, one egg glows then pops, a baby Gronckle is hatched and swims up to the surface. Hiccup is amazed about all of this. He thought to himself, if Ratchet was here he would be thrilled. Hiccup notices an egg and its getting ready to hatch. "Hey, look over here, you missed one." But as he walks to it, the egg explodes, sending Hiccup flying three feet in the air. All the dragons in the area took cover before the egg hatched and from the egg a newly born Gronckle unharmed, in fact, . As Hiccup watched he says to himself: "Man, it a good thing those don't hatch on Berk."

But Hiccup spoke to soon, for his friends both Dragon riders and Autobots are finishing putting eggs in peoples houses. Astrid puts the final egg in a boot, as she left, the egg began to smoke. The Autobots and Dragon riders gather in the town center. Astrid asks everyone: "Was this a great idea?" She said excitedly and Fishlegs responds: "Uh hu! Everyone is going to be surprised!" Then an explosion coming from one of the houses and some thing hits Fishlegs in the head causing him to fall. Snotlout says to Fishlegs: "Surprise!" After he said that, the baby Gronckle that his Fishlegs lands on him. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout react to seeing the cute little reptile; "AW!" Astrid and the Autobots eyes widen.

Astrid: "The eggs explode?" Then every house with the Gronckel eggs started to explode. "THE EGGS EXPLODED!" she yelled as the people rush and try to put out the fire. Astrid says sorry to every passing Viking for it was her idea. Soon one of the newly hatched gronckels even hit the tree, two more follow. Ruffnut comment: "Awesome!" Tuffnut: "Wow!" Snotlout comments on Astrid's idea: "This is your best idea yet." Smokescreen agrees: "Yeah, those Gronckle gave everyone a surprise they will never forget." Arcee smacks Smokescreen on the head: "This isn't a joke, however, I do agree with the surprise part though." Astrid on the other hand is not too thrilled about the exploding eggs that was meant to be an idea to bring joy to the people of Berk literally backfired.

Stoick, Optimus, Gobber and Ulta Magnus watched as the tree burned. Stoick shouts: "What in Thor's name is going on?" Astrid said to herself: "The egg explode." Just when you think all the eggs had exploded, one more explodes. Hiccup is on the dragon island where the dragons are laying their eggs. Where he is still trying to find Toothless.

Hiccup shouts out: "Toothless" Thinking that toothless is among the dragons. Pretty soon Hiccup asks himself "Toothless where are you?" Hiccup continues to walk until he spot a familiar dragon face. He sees Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch along with their babies. Hiccup rushes to Hookfang after he says his name. So he runs to Stormfly and says: "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." He turns to see their babies then says "And you have babies?" So he kneels down to the babies and pets them. They all act like they want attention, he says to them: "Look at you guys all happy and together." Hiccup is excited to see this next generation of Dragons. He says: "Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own kind of holiday." He says trailing off a bit. Then he realizes he has to get back to Berk, says: "I have to get back to my own holiday."

Hookfang growls his approval about getting Hiccup back to Berk. Hiccup turns to Hookfang and asks him: "So, what do you say there Hookfang, think you could give me a ride back home?" So Hiccup mounts up on Hookfang getting ready to get back to Berk. Hiccup says to all dragons: "I'll see you all back on Berk when you get good and ready." But after Hiccup said that all the dragons began flying back up into the air. Soon Hiccups says to himself, I think I just started the return migration. The baby dragons were thrilled to follow their parents back to Berk and Hiccup says: "Well, if you insist."

The baby dragon were about to fly off the cliff, but, due to their small size the wind is to strong for them to take flight. Hiccup says: "This isn't going to work" But Hiccup has an idea. Along the way to the Island he saw a Viking ship. So, he rides Hookfang to the abandoned ship.

On Berk all the newborn Gronckle are resting, while everyone is salvaging from the chaos. As Stoick, Gobber, Optimus ad Ultra Magnus were walking Stoick is in a down mood Stoick: "(Groans) Gobbber this is a disaster." Gobber looking on the bright side. "Ah, its not so bad." Stoick disagrees, "Not so bad? The village is destroyed the dragons have gone off and left. Let's face it, this holiday is com..." He stopped talking when everyone is looking at the sky. "What are these people looking at?"

Stoick asks: "What are the Villagers looking at?" He looks toward the sky and sees the dragons returning. Stoick asks: "That is that?" The dragons are carrying the dragon in a Viking ship that they have tied with rope to be able to carry it. Stoick shouts: "It's hiccup!" Optimus, sees the ship, widens his optics an says: "By the knowledge of the Prim. hiccup is returning home with the dragons." Ratchet asks: "but why an abandoned Viking ship?"

Everyone in the village shouts and cheers seeing their dragons return home. Soon the dragon land the ship from the Cliffside to the town. And as the dragons let go of the rope their offspring step out of the ship slowly. The Autobots now see the ship they thought was abandoned was actually carrying dragon offspring. Smokescreen leaning on Rathets shoulder says; "Now we know why Hiccup was bringing the abandon ship, it was fill with the next generations of dragons." Bumblebee beeping: ("Hmm...even in the coldest time of the year there is new life)"

Soon every Viking even the Autobots runs to their dragons. Meatlug at first was upset till she spots her babies. Meatlug lands to her children and pits up whole raw fish and her babies started to eat. Fishleg and Ratchet run toward Meatlug. Fishlegs yells: "MEATLUG" as he tackles her with hugs.

Astrid and Arcee runs to Stormfly. Astrid hugs her while Arcee smiles. Astrid: "Stormfly you're back, and you have babies!" Arcee: "Well look like I'm a dragon babysitter now." The dragon baby cuddle loves Arcee. Stoick laughs and hugs Hiccup and says to him: "Well done son!" Hiccup responds "Thanks Dad" Stoick shouts: "EVERYONE GRAB YOUR DRAGONS TO THE GREAT HALL!" We finally have something to celebrate."

In the Great Hall everyone was thrilled with the new dragons. Fishlegs was holding Meatlugs kids and proclaiming; "This I the best day ever."

Hiccup looks and see the Autobot holding the newborn dragons. Optimus, looking at a monstorous nightmare and says to it: "Well, a new born life-form, a new generation of a species." Smokescreen holding five baby dragons, says the rest :"Ah, these things are kinda cute, I mean look at them."

Hiccup looks and everyone is glad to s their dragon back, but inside he feels sad. Until Astrid walks up to him and says: "Hiccup I know this must be very hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. but you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." She kisses him on the lips, then hugs him. hiccup asks her, "Astrid where did Toothless go?" She responds, "I don't know."

The Great hall door, Toothless finally makes his way home, quietly and stealthfulling makes his way toward Hiccup trying to surprise him Everyone sees him. WheelJack was about to say something until Bee and Bulkhead stop him. Bulkhead: "Don't say anything." As he and Bee put their hand on his mouth.

Astrid pulls back to Hiccup and says: "Wow!, man, wouldn't want to be you right now I mean you bring back everyone's dragon but yours." Hiccup responds: "yeah, this is not helping at all." Astrid pushes Hiccup to show Hiccup that Toothless is behind him. Toothless sees Hiccup and starts rushing toward him, at the same time, Hiccup yells "TOOTHLESS" and starts running toward him. Hiccup asks: "Where have you been?"

Hiccup rushes to Toothless and they both stop. Hiccup throws his amrs around Toothless's neck an gives him a hug. While Stoick is having a conversation with another Viking, Gobber (in his snogletog getup) tells him that Toothless has returned.

Hiccup pushes away and says: "Bad dragon, very bad dragon, you scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again. And what is that in your mouth?" Toothless opens his mouth and places the lost helmet on Hiccup's head. The water and saliva com rolling off the helmet all over Hiccup and down on the floor. The dragon riders and autobots have expression of both disgust, because of the saliva and happy, seeing how loyal Toothless is.

Hiccup, while wiping the water an spit off his face: "Yah, you found my helmet." After saying that he says it again only a better mode. "Hey you found my helmet, where have you been?"

As Hiccup tries to give Toothless another hug to show him how glad he is to have him home and how much he appreciates his helmet being returned. Toothless lovingly nudges Hiccup as a form of his affection and love. Hiccup says: "Buddy, thank you, you are amazing." Hugging Toothless again. Astrid shouts: "HAPPY SNOGLETOG!" After she shouted, Bee walks up to Hiccup and Toothless for Hiccup a new prosthetic foot having the ability to rotate like a real foot. And for Toothless a new harness/seat for him to use. Bee beeping: (It took me a whole month to make these") Hiccup responds; "Wow, thanks Bee." So both Hiccup and Toothless hug him and he hugs back.

The day after Snogletog, Hiccup still asleep until Toothless bangs on the roof and Hiccup is glad to hear that. As Hiccup walks out and sees the snow cover Berk hears Toothless growl and say: "I'm coming Toothless! come on down, I was just..." Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, he sees Toothless's old prosthetic tail and Bee's new saddle attached to the old steering mechanism. Hiccup: "Why did you pull this out?, you don't need it anymore. Come on, lets get going." Toothless disagrees with Hiccup. Toothless pulls the old prosthetic. Hiccup is confused by his reasoning. He says: "Toothless quit fooling around, you have your new tail now." Still confused Hiccup asks: "Toothless?" Toothless demonstrates he doesn't want a new tail. He wants Hiccup to steer his tail for him. Toothless encourages Hiccup to take the new saddle, old tail and steer it while he is riding Toothless.

As Hiccup and Toothless fly through the sky. Hiccup makes a speech: "Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and wont let go. The only real comfort against the coldis the ones you keep close to your heart." Hiccup looks to Toothless and asks him: "Ok bud, you ready?" Toothless growls: "Woohoo". And both dive bomb, Hiccup speech: "Turn out that was the best Snogletog ever. That year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift." Hiccup latches back on the saddle yelling "woo hoo, he gave me a better one."

The end

 **I know it took me a while I had set backs, it was the holiday season so give me a break, but this is a Christmas theme story so read, give me your reviews and marry Christmas, happy new year.**


End file.
